Second Iteration
by Aaron Nowack
Summary: A fairly bad Eva continuation set in 2115, now on indefinate hold. Uploaded for the sake of completeness only.


  
Second Iteration  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack  
  
Prologue: First Ending  
  
***********************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Hidaeko Anno and  
Gainax, not me. I make or imply no claim of ownership. However, the  
text of this fanfic and all original characters are mine, and should  
not be used without permission. Thank you.  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
The year was 2018. The place was Geneva, in the New European  
Union. More specifically, the United Nations Headquarters in that  
city. The halls of power from which the world was governed. Tall and  
imposing, the twin towers hung over the city like giant monoliths,  
casting their shadow over the city. Within a large hall inside the  
Unity Tower, the final act of a decades old story was being performed.  
  
Sitting behind a large table at the front of the room were the  
nine members of the United Nations Evangelion Oversight Committee.  
Before them stood the elite of the newly formed United Nations  
Evangelion Force. In front of that group was the Commander of that  
organization, Makoto Hyuga. In the shadows in the back of the room sat   
Commander Maya Ibuki of the troubled Gehirin II. In between these two  
were perhaps the most important people in the room, the Evangelion  
pilots.  
  
"...and so it is my pleasure to introduce to you the fighters of   
the UNEF," finished Makoto as he stepped back, allowing the children to  
step forward.  
  
A small girl with pale skin, blue hair, and piercing red eyes  
stepped forward. "Captain Rei Ayanami, designated pilot of Evangelion  
Unit 00."  
  
A boy with a brown hair and a downcast expression was next to  
step forward. "Captain Shinji Ikari, designated pilot of Evangelion  
Unit 01."  
  
A red-haired girl with a fierce expression then stepped forward.  
"Captain Asuka Langley Soryuu, designated pilot of Evangelion Unit  
02."  
  
A tall, massive boy with black hair and with a barely noticeable  
prosthetic arm and leg followed. "Captain Toji Suzahara, designated  
pilot of Evangelion Unit 03."  
  
They were all seventeen years old. Not even adults, but the  
fate of the world had already rested on their shoulders not once, but twice.  
The head of the committee, Chairman Pierre Leblanc, straightened his  
glasses, the TV camera lights glistening off nearly bald head. He  
tried not to notice the flinch Ikari made at that simple gesture. He  
glanced down at his notes before speaking. "This committee has a number  
of questions about your conduct in the destruction of the NERV-India  
facility. Mr. Nehru?"  
  
Nehru, the Indian member of the UNEOC, glared at the pilots.  
"Thank you, Chairman. Captain Suzahara, at one point during the  
attack, you opened fire on a group of infantrymen whom later analysis  
shows were trying to surrender. Do you have any explanation for this?"  
  
Suzahara returned Nehru's glare. "They were SEELE men. They  
worked for the bastards who killed my sister. Besides, it was a  
battle. It can be difficult to tell the difference between men with  
their hands up and men raising missile launchers."  
  
Nehru continued. "Surely, Captain Suzahara, one can tell the  
difference between men running away and men firing at you?"  
  
Suzahara frowned. "Yes. But it sure is hard to tell the  
difference between fleeing men and men running to better firing  
positions."  
  
Soryuu interjected at this point. "In any case, those men were  
sentenced to death for failing to surrender after Tokyo-3."  
  
Chairman Leblanc banged his gavel. "You are out of order,  
Captain Soryuu. However, your point is well taken. I believe that  
matter of discussion is closed. Major Anderson?"  
  
Major Anderson had been the head of the American First Branch,  
but had resigned after the destruction of Second Branch. "Thank you,  
Mr. Chairman. Captain Ayanami, at one point during the hostilities,  
you ordered a N2 mine detonated over the SEELE positions, causing a  
great deal of collateral damage to the city of Coimbatore. Would you  
care to enlighten us as to your reasons for this decision?"  
  
Ikari sighed as Ayanami began her explanation. This was going  
to be a long meeting, and they all had important work to do afterwards.  
After all, with the final destruction of Unit 07, they now possessed the  
only active Evangelions in the world. They had a great deal to  
prepare. A great deal, indeed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A few days later, the four Children stood outside the abandoned  
Tokyo-3 Geofront. The ruined skyscrapers cast vast shadows over the  
ruined landscape. Every crater brought back memories to the Children.  
There Unit 00 had self destructed. There Unit 02 had battled the Evas  
of the First Production Series. There... was where Third Impact...  
  
It hadn't taken too much effort to get Commander Hyuga to  
quietly evacuate the ruined city and Geofront, leaving behind all for Evas. He  
had a vague idea as to what the Shinji was going to do. It was  
Shinji who spoke first. "Have you all read what I gave you?"  
  
The other Children nodded. "This was Commander Ikari's personal  
journal?" Rei asked.  
  
Shinji nodded. "Yes."  
  
Toji grimaced. "Those SEELE bastards were worse than I  
thought."  
  
"So what?" Asuka asked. "They might have caused Second Impact.  
They're all dead now, so what difference does it make? Wonder Girl  
caught the last of them with her N2 mine."  
  
Shinji sighed. "That's what I came here to talk about. I also  
found the relevant sections of the Dead Sea Scrolls, with my fath...  
Commander Ikari's commentary." Rei nodded.  
  
"I hate to agree with Wonder Bitch here, but that's all in the  
past now, isn't it?" Toji replied.  
  
"No," said Shinji. "Seventeen messengers were sent to test  
humanity, from Lilith to Ka... Tabris. This could have been the end,  
but it wasn't. Humanity survives, and will be tested again."  
  
Toji gasped, Asuka swore, and Rei blinked. "You mean..." Toji  
began to ask.  
  
Shinji nodded once more. "Yes. The Angels will be back. And  
those prophecies hold the only way for humanity to survive. And we  
must be the ones to make sure they come to pass."  
  
"What do we need to do?" Rei asked.  
  
"A lot of things," Shinji said. "We're going to need allies...  
Kensuke, Hikari, Maya, Shigeru, Makoto, all our friends, even  
Professor Fuyutsuki. We're going to need to be sure Maya never builds  
another Evangelion. We're going to need power... and SEELE's databases  
give us all the tools we need for that. Obviously, we're going to need  
to stay alive."  
  
Everyone nodded at that. "It's a tall order," Asuka commented,  
and then grinned. "But I'm up to it. After all, I'm the best."  
  
Shinji smiled in what seemed the first time in ages. "Good.  
And this is the first step." He removed a small black box from his pocket.  
"I took this off Ritsuko's body. It's a self destruct program."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Toji as Shinji activated the device. All four  
were silent as the explosions sounded deep underground. With a great  
roar, the Geofront collapsed. NERV HQ, and the Evas, were buried under  
tons of rubble. The results of nearly two decades work of defending  
humanity were destroyed in a comparative instant.  
  
As Shinji began to explain his action to his friends, he  
wondered whether his father had experienced this heavy feeling he now felt.  
  
***********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Second Iteration  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic  
By: Aaron Nowack  
  
Chapter 1: Second Beginning  
  
  
This was the year 2115. According to a calendar system that had  
been gaining in popularity in recent decades, it was also the year After  
Impact 115. Regardless of what system one used, one hundred years ago,  
mysterious beings called Angels invaded the earth, seeking to finish the  
job one of their kind had started fifteen years earlier by causing  
Second Impact. They had been beaten back by the heroism of the UN  
Special Agency NERV, by the Evangelions. Then, the Evangelions had been  
called upon once more, to stop an evil organization called SEELE from  
conquering the world.  
  
Today, Evangelions were still defending humanity, under the  
command of the United Nations Evangelion Force. Together with the  
massive mobile suit forces and spaceship fleets of the United Nations  
Space Defense Force, they would stop any further incursions, by the  
Angels or other alien beings, long before they could reach the Earth.  
  
Every schoolchild knew these facts. Of course, one hundred  
years earlier, every schoolchild had known that Second Impact had been  
caused by a meteorite slamming into the continent of Antarctica.  
  
One hundred years ago, a story had begun in Tokyo Three. It was  
a story of pain, a story of conflict, and ultimately a story about the  
value of the human heart. The true details or meaning of this story may  
never be known, despite the efforts of countless historians, authors,  
and those who had lived through it.  
  
Today, a new story was about to begin. However, Tokyo Three was  
long destroyed, having been buried by an earthquake not long after the  
final triumph over SEELE. This story was to begin far away from the  
site of Tokyo Three, in orbit around the fragile blue-green orb called  
the Earth.  
  
"Today, as of 12:30 OST, a special state of emergency has been  
declared for the L3 orbital cluster. All residents should take refuge  
in their designated shelters. Repeat... Today--" The recorded message  
was blasting out over the speakers scattered throughout New Katsuragi,  
the main L3 colony.  
  
A young boy stood in front of a rack of com units, groaning at  
the notice that all lines were out of service for the duration of the  
emergency. "Great... my ride hasn't shown, there's a 'special  
emergency', and I have no way of contacting anyone to find out what to  
do."  
  
The boy was sixteen years old, and wearing the blue and green  
uniform of a UNEF pilot. The boy's nametag read Kikui Josuke. His age  
meant he had been training for two years. Fourteen was the only age one  
could begin piloting an Eva. Before then, the brain couldn't handle the  
stress of synchronization, and afterwards brainwave patterns were too  
set to allow synchronization to begin.  
  
Josuke looked up as a red sports car came pulling up towards  
him. A redheaded woman, looking to be only a few years older than him  
and dressed in a red and gold uniform, opened the passenger side door  
and looked Josuke over. "Are you Pilot Kikui?"  
  
Josuke nodded, and woman gestured for him to get in. He  
complied, and the car sped off. Josuke frowned as observed the woman's  
uniform. He didn't recognize the coloration, nor did the emblem located  
on her jacket ring a bell. It was a tree of some sort, possibly oak,  
drawn in red, with the letters CHAI spelled out over it in gold. What  
had he gotten into?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Outside New Katsuragi, a most impressive battle was occuring.  
Over a dozen warships were unloading every weapon in their arsenals at a  
single target. A force of twenty JA-12 mobile suits, the latest  
descendant of the ill-fated Jet Alone program of the early twenty-first  
century, also sped towards the target, rail guns spewing projectile  
weapons.  
  
The target itself seemed insignificant compared to the might  
arrayed against it. Only slightly larger than the JA-12's, it was  
humanoid shaped. It armor... or skin... was a dark green, and two claw  
like limbs extended from its shoulders. Prominently displayed in its  
chest was a large red orb. Where its face should have been was a white  
mask, vaguely reminiscent of a mosquito.  
  
Most important, however, was the odd hexagonal pattern that  
appeared as each missile or bullet approached. Each bit of ammunition  
detonated harmlessly when it hit the pattern. Billions of dollars worth  
of weaponry was being expended... to no effect. The target moved  
forward at a slow but steady pace, with no apparent means of propulsion.  
It was also apparently unconcerned by the massive explosions surrounding  
it.  
  
The target finally deigned to respond to the assault being  
carried out on it. It extended one claw, and a lance of laser light  
extended from the limb. One after another, it targeted first the mobile  
suits, then the warships. Not one survived for more than a few seconds,  
and soon the area was filled with rubble.  
  
New Katsuragi itself was composed of three rings which  
continually rotated around a massive shaft. However, attached to one of  
the rings by a relatively thin tube was another space station. Vaguely  
shaped like the recently destroyed warships, though on a larger scale,  
it was the Headquarters of UN Special Agency CHAI.  
  
Inside the main bridge of CHAI HQ, reports about the creature  
were coming in. "It's definitely an AT Field," called out a female  
voice.  
  
"Pattern is confirmed Blue, repeat, confirmed Blue," a male  
voice stated, apparently calm.  
  
Another female responded. "Conventional weapons are having no  
effect, the UNEF has authorized deploying Evangelions." She paused.  
"The First Squadron is on its way now." The elite of the UNEF, the  
Squadron consisted of five Evangelions, including Unit 49, the first  
spaceworthy Eva.  
  
The Vice Commander of CHAI turned to his superior and whispered,  
"It's just like last time, isn't it?"  
  
The Commander nodded. "Of course. It's definitely the Angels."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inside the narrow tube connecting CHAI HQ and New Katsuragi, the  
small red car shuddered as the whole passageway resounded with a large  
sound. "What the hell was that?" exclaimed Josuke, the first words he  
had spoken during the trip.  
  
"The wreckage of the UNSDF main battle force," replied his  
driver, concentrating on keeping the car from colliding with one of the  
walls of the vehicular tunnel.  
  
"What?" questioned Josuke. "Is it Free Mars terrorists? Is  
that why there's an emergency?"  
  
"No, it's an Angel," said the woman. "Now, shut up and let me  
drive."  
  
"An Angel!" Josuke thought. "There are no more Angels! Aren't  
there?"  
  
The tube continued to shudder as more and more pieces of  
wreckage impacted. Finally, the barrage came to a halt, and the car  
came to its destination, a door labeled with the same CHAI logo as was  
on the driver's uniform. The two disembarked swiftly. the driver  
swiped a security card, and the door silently rose. The two then  
entered CHAI HQ.  
  
The woman quickly lead Josuke to a bank of com units, and she  
entered a quick code into one of them. Moments later, a message called  
out over the HQ's intercom system. "Dr. Aida Kensuke, please report to  
Room 486. Dr. Aida to 486."  
  
As the two waited, Josuke looked around the room they were in.  
Across from the com units were two elevators, while the other two walls  
hosted doors. Next to the door they had entered was a painting. It  
displayed a scene apparently in the air, with dark clouds covering much  
of the canvas. In the center was a barely noticeable humanoid figure.  
The only reason it was detectable was the seven wings of fire that  
extended from it. Josuke wasn't sure what the painting was supposed to  
represent, but it was definitely an engrossing and well done work.  
  
Suddenly, one of the elevators opened, revealing a bespectacled  
man, who appeared to be around thirty. This was odd, as most eye  
problems were corrected by laser surgery long before they could advance  
to the stage where they required glasses or contacts. The woman nodded  
at the man. "Hello, Dr. Aida. This is the Second."  
  
The man turned to Josuke. "He doesn't look like a German girl,  
Major."  
  
The woman, evidently a Major, sighed as though this was a well  
used joke. "Enough, Kensuke. Let's get him down to the cage. Will the  
Commander meet us?"  
  
As the three returned to the elevator, Dr. Aida replied. "No,  
he'll be up on the bridge observing the UNEF attack." He pressed the  
next to bottom button, and the elevator began to descend. Josuke noted  
that their were seven levels accessible from this elevator, and that  
they had entered on the middle one.  
  
As the three silently descended, Josuke wondered exactly what  
was going on.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Outside the station, five humanoid robots swept towards the  
Angel. They were the UNEF First Squadron. Horaki Toji, the twenty-  
eight year old pilot of Evangelion Unit 49 and commander of the  
squadron, silently prayed that the spirit of his famous grandfather and  
namesake, Suzahara Toji, would watch over him. "First Squadron, report  
in," he called out over the radio.  
  
"Unit 64 ready," replied Xian, the only woman in the First  
Squadron.  
  
"Unit 67 ready to kick some Angel ass," said Ryan Thorneston.  
Toji smiled at the American's bravado.  
  
"Unit 70 ready for action," Shinji Estendaz, a Spaniard, stated.  
The events of the Angel Invasion and the SEELE conflict had spread  
certain Japanese names all over the world.  
  
"Unit 81 in operational condition," said Nathaniel William, the  
squadron's other American and youngest member at nineteen.  
  
"Alright, First Squadron," said Toji. "Engage progressive  
shields and unlock your rail guns. Let's show the Angels what they're  
really dealing with this time."  
  
With the whoops and cheers of the pilots being sent over the com  
channels, the First Squadron accelerated towards the target, pulling out  
their rail guns.  
  
The first hail of shots was blocked by the Angel's AT field.  
This time, the Angel wasted no time in responding, its laser lance  
appearing instantly and darting towards Eva-67. Ryan threw his Unit  
into a spin, narrowly dodging the lance and firing off another shot, to  
no effect.  
  
Eva-81 darted in close, firing off three quick shots at close  
range. However the AT Field held, and the Angel extended a claw and  
savagely ripped off Eva-81's left arm, causing it to lose hold of its  
gun. Loose wires extended from the stump, sparking occasionally.  
  
Nathaniel grunted in pain. "My progressive shield isn't eroding  
the Angel's AT Field! Nothing's having any effect."  
  
"Try modulating the phase variance," Xian suggested as she  
maneuvered to get into position for another shot.  
  
"No good!" cried Nathaniel as he dodged another swipe from the  
Angel.  
  
"It might take more than one shield," said Shinji as his Unit  
moved in close. "I'll try and..." He was cut off as Eva-70 suffered a  
direct hit from the Angel's lance. It burned through the progressive  
shield as if it wasn't there, plunging into the Evas chest. Moments  
later, Eva-70's S3 engine exploded, destroying both the Eva and its  
entry plug.  
  
"Something's wrong!" said Toji as he dodged a lance shot, firing  
wildly. "Let's retreat for a moment!"  
  
Nathaniel screamed in pain as the Angel proceeded to rip through  
his Unit, crushing the engine in one claw. The resulting explosion  
wiped out Eva-81 and slightly singed the Angel. The three surviving  
Evas began to retreat keeping up a hail of fire.  
  
"I'm almost out of ammo," said Xian.  
  
"Me too!" stated Ryan.  
  
"I don't have much either," Toji replied. "Discard your guns  
and engage progressive swords." The three Evas quickly did so than  
headed in for another round with their enemy.  
  
Before they could reach it, however, a laser lance shot sent  
Ryan to join his countryman. Crying in rage, Xian brought her sword  
down on the Angel, but the AT Field was unaffected. As Toji struggled  
to join her, the Angel disassembled Eva-64 in a matter of moments.  
  
His face grim, Toji moved in to attack, with no more success  
than the others. A claw swipe wrecked his propulsion unit, sending him  
spinning off into space. Unable to dodge, he watched as the Angel  
extended its claw towards him. There was a burst of light, then  
nothing.  
  
Ignoring the wreckage around it, the Angel proceeded unimpeded  
towards Earth. Within moments, it was miles away.  
  
Inside CHAI HQ's bridge, silence prevailed. Finally, a female  
voice broke the quiet. "First Squadron is... totally silent. No life  
signs detected."  
  
The male officer was quick to continue. "The Norns agree that  
the Angel is on a direct course for the old Tokyo Three Geofront."  
  
The other woman announced, "The UN has already authorized an N2  
barrage as soon as the Angel lands."  
  
The Commander clenched both his fists and muttered, "Can't they  
learn from history?"  
  
The Vice Commander slowly shook his head. "I guess not. You'd  
think they would, though."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Down in the Eva cage of CHAI HQ, Josuke stared silently at  
fearsome visage of Evangelion Unit 99. The golden color with red  
highlights was decidedly different from the standard UNEF color scheme.  
All around technicians were at work, evidently preparing the Eva for  
launch. But what good would that do, if the Angel had already wiped out  
a whole fleet and five Evas.  
  
Off to the side, Dr. Aida and the Major were conversing. "Do we  
have any time for a synch test?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied the Major. "The UNSDF has relinquished  
command to the UNEF, but they haven't transferred control over to us  
yet. Officially, we're not supposed to even activate the Eva until  
than."  
  
"But then we'll have to attack immediately!" protested Dr.  
Aida. "This Eva's never been activated! We don't even know if Kikui  
will synch properly! We have to have a trial run first!"  
  
"We didn't last time," the Major said.  
  
Kensuke sighed. "I guess I'm insane for wanting to improve this  
time, then."  
  
"Listen, if you can get the Commander to approve it, then I'd be  
happy to let you do as many synch tests as you like. But we can't risk  
losing UN support. Not yet."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kensuke said. "There's a lot more  
involved in this than I thought when we were kids."  
  
"That's true. I don't think anyone else but really realizes how  
hard Misato's job must have been," the Major responded.  
  
"Maybe the Commander," said Dr. Aida.  
  
"Maybe," said the woman. "Maybe."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
On Earth, the Angel touched down. The location was the old  
location of Tokyo Three, and indeed only a few feet from the spot where  
one hundred years ago the Third Angel had self destructed in a futile  
attempt to destroy Eva-01.  
  
Today, the Angel landed unopposed, and seemed to take a moment  
to get its bearings. instead of a fortress city, an uninhabited plain  
greeted it. The ruins of Tokyo Three had been cleared after the  
earthquake of 2018. The Angel moved a few hundred feet, then began to  
dig straight down. It was almost directly above where Terminal Dogma  
had once been.  
  
Moments later, a dozen N2 warheads detonated over the Angel.  
Waves of hellfire scorched the ground for miles around as a massive  
cloud struck up towards the heavens like a giant spear. The shockwave  
was tremendous, rivaling the earthquake of 2018. For over a minute, all  
sensors lost track of the Angel.  
  
When the smoke cleared and sensor contact was reestablished, the  
Angel stood in the center of a glassy crater, nearly unharmed. Though UN  
forces later moved in to surround the area, none dared move in to  
attack.  
  
Far above, the Vice Commander of CHAI put down a com unit. "The  
UNEF has officially transferred control of all anti-Angel operations to  
CHAI."  
  
A subdued cheer filled the bridge for a moment. Then, the  
Commander slowly unclenched his fists. He silently mouthed a handful of  
words, causing the Vice Commander to frown. Then the Commander spoke  
aloud. "Prepare Eva Unit 99 for launch."  
  
***********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
  
Appendix 1:  
  
  
Important Organizations from Second Impact to the SEELE Conflict  
From: CHAI Databases  
Clearance Level: Gamma Limited  
Date: January 1, 2115  
  
Gehirin  
  
Founded in 1996 as the Gehirin Biogenetic Research Foundation, Gehirin  
was intended as a front organization for SEELE. However, anti-SEELE  
elements under the leadership of Dr. Yui Ikari soon seized control of  
the organization. Gehirin performed extensive research on the creature  
codenamed "Lilith" and funded the Katsuragi Expedition. After Second  
Impact, Gehirin began construction of the first Evangelion Units under  
the auspices of the UN, though they suffered over two dozen failures.  
In 2004, they began the construction of the first successful  
Evangelions, Prototype Unit 00 and Test Type Unit 01. That same year,  
Gehirin was rocked by the scandal of the twin deaths of Dr. Yui Ikari  
and Dr. Naoko Akagi under circumstances which suggested criminal  
negligence. Gehirin was disbanded, and its members were forced to  
regroup under the name of NERV, once more indentured to SEELE.  
  
NERV First Branch  
  
Also known as NERV-1, NERV-Japan, or simply NERV, NERV First Branch was  
the main NERV facility. It completed the construction of Units 00 and  
01 in 2014. An American facility affiliated with this branch, known as  
the "American First Branch", produced Unit 03, the Second Production  
Model. The organization was headed by Commander Gendo Ikari, and was  
made up of Gehirin remnants. The organization, though indebted to  
SEELE for its continued existence, continued to covertly work against  
SEELE's designs. Most famous for its role in the Angel Invasion, First  
Branch was the only NERV organization to ever see combat. After the  
Invasion, First Branch served as the battleground for the most  
important battle of the SEELE Conflict.  
  
NERV Second Branch  
  
Known as NERV-2 or NERV-America, Second Branch was founded at the  
request of SEELE in 2010. It was heavily infiltrated by SEELE from the  
start, and it is believed that its commander, Andrew Farmer, may have  
been a member of the SEELE Committee. Second Branch produced Unit 04 in  
2015, however the Evangelion and the entire facility were lost when a  
prototype S2 engine produced by Third Branch malfunctioned during a  
test. Some historians suggest that the S2 engine was sabotaged by the  
then anti-SEELE leadership of Third Branch. The loss of Second Branch  
crippled SEELE's operations, and may have lead to its defeat in the  
SEELE conflict.  
  
NERV Third Branch  
  
Known as NERV-3 or NERV-Germany, Third Branch was founded as an  
extension of First Branch in 2012. Its charter was to produce the  
first combat ready Evangelions and train the first combat pilots. It  
was headed by Commander Kejiro Soryuu. Its most famous products were  
Unit 02, the First Production Model, and its pilot Asuka Langley  
Soryuu. Fairly independent from SEELE up to the Angel Invasion, it was  
evidently infiltrated by SEELE agents during the production of Unit 08  
there. During the SEELE Conflict, Third Branch was destroyed by an N2  
missile, believed to have been launched by rogue elements of the German  
Army revolting against the SEELE controlled government.  
  
  
Other NERV Facilities  
  
Many other NERV facilities not under the direct control of any of the  
three main branches existed in the years between Second Impact and the  
SEELE Conflict. Nominally under direct UN control, many of these  
facilities were actually controlled by SEELE. Eight of the Evangelions  
of the First Production Series were constructed in these facilities.  
The facilities responsible were: NERV-Russia (Units 05 and 13), NERV-  
China (Units 06, 10, and 12), NERV-Australia (Unit 07), NERV-Antarctica  
(Unit 09), and NERV-Africa (Unit 11). These facilities served as SEELE  
bases during the SEELE Conflict, and some of them remained under SEELE  
control for years after the defeat of the First Production Series in  
the Final Battle of Tokyo-3. The last of these, NERV-India, fell in  
2018 to a UN Evangelion assault, marking the end of the SEELE Conflict.  
  
SEELE  
  
SEELE was a secret organization started to research the "Lilith"  
creature after its discovery in 1947. It quickly grew in power,  
gaining influence over many world governments. SEELE secretly founded  
Gehirin in 1996, apparently as part of a plan to cause Second Impact.  
After Second Impact, SEELE's existence became well known as it entered  
the new power structure. It is believed that SEELE may have started the  
disastrous wars that followed Second Impact to facilitate its rise to  
open power. SEELE was instrumental in creating NERV after the scandals  
that destroyed Gehirin, and heavily infiltrated that organization. It  
used this influence to gain control of the First Production Series  
Evangelions. After the defeat of the Seventeenth Angel in 2015, SEELE  
used these Evangelions to attack Tokyo-3 with the support of the  
Japanese government, apparently to destroy the other Evangelions as  
preparation for a campaign of world conquest. Although the SEELE  
Evangelions were defeated by the battle-hardened NERV Evangelions, the  
attack did a great deal of damage, destroying the "Lilith" creature and  
all the Angel samples NERV had acquired. This blow sparked the war  
known as the SEELE Conflict, as UNEF forces attacked SEELE controlled  
facilities and nation-states. The war did not end until SEELE, and all  
its minions, had been completely destroyed.  
  
UNEOC  
  
The United Nations Evangelion Oversight Committee was created in 2002 to  
administrate the production of Evangelions. It was this body that  
ordered Gehirin disbanded in 2004. Nominally NERV's controlling body,  
UNEOC was almost completely made up of SEELE committee members by the  
time of the Angel Invasion. During the SEELE Conflict, the UNEOC was  
reformed with non-SEELE members, and would control the UNEF and Gehirin  
II throughout the war, and afterwards.  
  
UNEF  
  
The United Nations Evangelion Force was created from the ashes of NERV  
First Branch in the wake of the SEELE attack on Tokyo-3 to prosecute  
the war against SEELE. Commanded by Makoto Hyuga, the UNEF began with  
only one operational Evangelion, Unit 01. It quickly rebuilt Units 00,  
02, and 03. Based out of the Tokyo-3 Geofront, these Evangelions were  
used in numerous battle against SEELE forces. After the war, the UNEF  
would be mothballed until the successful production of Unit 15 in 2030.  
  
Gehirin II  
  
Commanded by Maya Ibuki, Gehirin II was established in 2016 to begin  
production of new Evangelions. However, the disastrous failure of  
Unit 14, resulting in the near destruction of the Tokyo-3 Geofront,  
would put the project on hold for many years. It was not until 2030  
that Gehirin II produced a successful Evangelion.  
  
***********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
  
Author's Quite Random Ramblings  
  
This came out my second complete watching of Evangelion. It also was  
partly inspired by reading Eva 2055 and NEGEV, as well as watching  
Gundam Wing. The storyline for this fic diverges after the first half  
of End of Evangelion, though not too wildly at first. Obviously, the  
information given in the Appendix is not the absolute truth.  
  
C&C, positive or negative, muchly welcome.  



End file.
